


It Never Fails

by Dreamin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Jim asks Leonard to do a "quarters call" on a certain lovesick Vulcan.





	It Never Fails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



It never failed – every time Leonard tried to schedule anything, he was interrupted, usually by the captain. He loved Jim like a brother but honestly, the man had the worst possible timing.

Leonard was trying to schedule the bridge crew’s annual exams when the man himself strolled in, smirking like he knew everyone’s secrets and was just waiting for someone to ask before he spilled.

“Hey, Bones,” Jim said as he leaned against the edge of Leonard’s desk. “I need your help with something.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “You mean beyond stealing medical equipment so Scotty can build another still?”

“That was one time,” he protested mildly, “and I did apologize.”

“Uh huh. What is it? And while you’re here, we can schedule your annual exam.”

“That’s easy – the 12th of Never.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Such a child. Fine, why are you here?”

“I have this friend who’s having heart problems.”

Both eyebrows shot into his hair. “Heart disease is serious, Jim. Who is it?”

“No names, not yet.”

“Jim…”

“See, the problem is he’s given his heart to someone who hasn’t returned the gesture.”

Leonard threw up his hands in disgust. “And here I thought you were being serious. Tell this guy to have a chat with a counselor, I’ve got no time for touchy-feely.”

Jim smirked. “You of all people should know that emotions affect a person’s health. He’s barely sleeping, he won’t eat a thing except to drown his sorrows.”

“In the crap you and Scotty optimistically call gin?”

“In chocolate.”

That got Leonard’s attention. “Wait, you’re talking about Spock? Mr. ‘No Emotions, Thank You, I’m A Vulcan’ is in love?” Something about that statement worsened his mood. “I don’t believe it.”

“Believe it,” Jim said, grinning wider.

“How long has he been acting like this?” Leonard found himself asking.

“Three days.”

 _Three days and I haven’t noticed? Some kind of doctor I turned out to be._ “Who is it?”

“It’s someone you know, though not well enough. Can’t say any more, I swore an oath of secrecy.”

Leonard smirked. “If that’s true, then why are you here?”

“Because some oaths shouldn’t be kept. Just do a house call, quarters call, whatever, and you’ll see what I mean.” With a final grin, Jim was out the door.

Leonard rolled his eyes then made a mental list of possible candidates as he cleaned up his desk for the night. _Can’t be Uhura, they’ve been over for ages. Can’t be Carol, she transferred to the Academy and really, they were never that close. If it’s Scotty, then I’m a Tribble. Can’t be Jim, he’d be getting into Spock’s pants by now instead of getting me to talk to the guy._

To be honest, the idea of Spock with anyone made him annoyed. _The guy’s a royal pain in the ass, but he deserves better than someone who'll date him for a couple of months then dump his repressed butt as soon as someone else comes along._

He was just turning out the lights when he caught a glimpse of his reflection on a computer panel. _Wait, could it be me?_ Leonard ignored the way his mood lightened at the thought. _No, it can’t be – Jim said it was someone I don’t know well._ He sighed quietly as he headed towards Spock’s quarters. _Might as well get this over with._


End file.
